<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reyes, reinas y caballeros by 0Aressama1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419153">Reyes, reinas y caballeros</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Aressama1/pseuds/0Aressama1'>0Aressama1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones (Video Game 2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Dark Jon Snow, F/F, F/M, Incest, Infidelity, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, M/M, Military, Multi, Teen Pregnancy, Violation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:28:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Aressama1/pseuds/0Aressama1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadie volvería a tratarlo como un bastardo, ni susurrarían a sus espaldas, o lo mirarían con odio, tampoco le condenarían por amar a quien deseara. Cuando Jon Snow se va con su Tío Benjen a Essos para unirse a la compañía mercenaria de la Rosa, no esperaba ser llevado ante Jon Connington y ante el niño que decía ser su hermano mayor Aegon VI. </p><p>Dark Jon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aegon VI Targaryen/Margaery Tyrell, Arianne Martell/Aegon VI Targaryen, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Jon Snow/Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Arya Stark/Sansa Stark, Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Robb Stark/Jeyne Westerling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reyes, reinas y caballeros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>I</p><hr/><p>“Lo que importa es que la amo. Que yo siempre la protegeré, luchare para que ella sea realmente feliz ¿No es eso lo más importante?” El infante que se paraba delante de él, parecía dispuesto a cumplir con esas palabras y la determinación en su mirada le daba a entender que no estaba bromeando pero sin importar lo mucho que hubiera creído ante sus ojos solo era el mismo niño asustado que solía recurrir a su persona cuando enfrentaba terrenos desconocidos.</p><p>Y aunque fuera su sangre, ya tenía una respuesta a su petición.</p><p>“No”</p><p>Le dijo suavemente como si intentara no romper al chico con sus palabras, algo que fue totalmente en vano cuando vio la mirada confusa reflejada en su rostro, estaba desbastado por sus palabras.</p><p>No quería hablar más sobre aquel tema y mucho menos permitir que volviera a resurgir en futuras conversaciones entre ambos.</p><p>“¿Recuerdas tu ultimo onomástico?, me pediste que te dejara ir a recorrer el mundo, y aunque no era lo que quería para ti” El Lord y señor del norte cerro los ojos con cansancio mientras intentaba encontrar las palabras correctas “Pero estoy seguro que podrás hacerlo al lado de tu tío Benjen”</p><p>“¿Cómo un mercenario? Acaso eso no me convertiría en un hombre sin honor, y sin mencionar que si saben quién soy me mataran” Era una afirmación validad, pero Ben cuidaría muy bien de él. Estaba seguro de ello, por esto cuando se levantó de su escritorio y lo rodeo lentamente para poder terminar enfrente del muchacho.</p><p>“Tal vez hace doscientos años, pero la compañía de la Rosa solo tiene del Norte algunos nombres y una historia, sé que podrás ver un mundo nuevo allá” Intento poner sus manos sobre el hombro del chico, pero este rápidamente retrocedido.</p><p>“¡Me envías al exilio! Solo porque la amo”</p><p>“¿Qué sabes tu del amor Jon? ¡Solo mírate eres un niño!, apenas has cumplido tu décimo cuarto onomástico” Y le grito fuertemente, sin darse cuenta el chico abrió sus ojos de tal manera que su rostro reflejaba su absoluta sorpresa.</p><p>“No me iré”</p><p>Eddard Stark entonces cerro los ojos con dolor profundo que perforaba su alma, era igual a su hermana, tenía demasiado de Lyanna dentro de él.</p><p>“Entonces iras al muro, me prometiste que cuando te hablara de tu madre asumirías mis decisiones sin importar si estuvieras o no de acuerdo con ellas” Y con ello Jon no respondió nada más, miro fijamente a su tío quien por doce años considero su padre.</p><p>“¡Como ordenes Lord Stark!”</p><p>Con esas palabras el muchacho se marchó de su oficina, dejándolo a este solo con una tristeza reflejada en el rostro – Lyanna perdóname – Fue su único pensamiento mientras veía la espalda de su sobrino alejarse lentamente.</p><p>Entonces despertó de aquel antiguo recuerdo y vio la luz por primera vez en demasiados días, era cegadora y no podía recordar cuanto tiempo había estado en las celdas negras de la Fortaleza roja.</p><p>Agradecido en silencio que fuera despertado de sus sueños, puesto que no deseaba que los recuerdos del pasado vinieran atormentarlo nuevamente.</p><p>Se pregunto después de tres largos años en la clase de hombre que Jon se había convertido.</p><p>Cuando Benjen vino por el muchacho podría ver la clara mirada de traición reflejada en su rostro, y después de que viajo a Essos no recibió carta o palabras algunas de este. Al menos su hermano le mantenía informado en todo lo posible, o eso fue hasta los últimos meses que perdió toda comunicación con sus familiares al otro lado del mar Angosto.</p><p>“Lord Stark es el momento” Anunciaron sus captores, mientras venían arrastrarlo para llevarlo a las escaleras del gran Septo para que confesara crímenes que nunca cometió.</p><p>Intente hacer lo correcto y lo que me aguarda es una humillante condena.</p><p>En el año 298 después de la conquista, Eddard Stark Guardian del Norte y Señor de Invernalia, antigua mano del rey Robert, muere decapitado por órdenes del Rey Joffrey.</p><hr/><p>II</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Año 299 Después de la conquista. </strong>
</p><p>Los pájaros cantaron dulcemente algo que alegraba su sentimiento de libertad, mientras esto sucedía divisaba tranquilamente en la cubierta de la embarcación que robaron para cruzar el tridente, se dirigían hacia la Bahía de los Cangrejos donde desembarcarían para retomar su largo viaje por tierra hacia Desembarco del rey.</p><p> “Puedes regresar a dentro, si alguien te ve estaremos en problemas” Comento con voz autoritaria Brienne de Tarth quien acaba de destruir totalmente su tranquilidad. Jaime Lannister miro con molestia aquella mujer, de todas las personas con las que Catelyn Tully tuvo que haberlo liberado tenía que haber sido con esta agria y amargada mujer.</p><p>“Debes tranquilizarte moza, las personas me ignoraran” No es como si alguien estuviera cerca, por los malditos siete infiernos estaban en medio del rio más grande de todos los siete reinos e iban directo hacia la costa, pocas personas tenían interés en fijarse en una embarcación pequeña como esta, no, cuando tenían otras preocupaciones como huir del fuego destructivo que traía la guerra.</p><p>La gigante mujer le miro con molestia mientras seguía fijando su mirada hacia el horizonte, organizaba las velas triangulares para aprovechar este gran viento que estaba guiándolos rápidamente hacia la desembocadura del rio.</p><p>Con algo de suerte evitarían totalmente el Pozo de la Doncella. No es como si la Casa Mooton tuvieran una armada o al menos suficientes barcos para vigilar la desembocadura del rio.</p><p>Eso claro sin mencionar que los ejércitos de su padre habían saqueado en dos oportunidades los lugares adyacentes de la fortaleza.</p><p>Jaime se había dejado crecer la barba, podía sentir tranquilamente como el sol le hacía cosquillas en el rostro paso demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo la barba y su cabello tan largo. Tal vez si se detenía a pensar detalladamente se daba cuenta que no tenía realmente ni idea si alguna vez lo había hecho.</p><p>“Debes ingresar ahora, estaremos pasando por el puerto rápidamente” Brienne se levantó rápidamente, comenzó a organizar las cuerdas de la embarcación y tomar el timonel para hacerlo girar más hacia la costa sur.</p><p>Jaime podía ver claramente Pozo de la Doncella cerca, pero que le importaba dudaba mucho ahora que alguien fuera a detenerlos, si era arrogante incluso varios meses en prisión, cubierto de lodo y de su propia mierda no había conseguido quebrantarlo.</p><p>“Debes entender moza que la gente me ignorara, a diferencia de ti que llamas claramente la atención, una mujer tan grande, fea y con una armadura” Le encantaba meterse en las pieles de esa mujer, su rostro claramente demostraba que estaba llena de rabia hacia sus palabras, pero se comportaba de una manera tan digna como si no le importara nada de lo que le dijera.</p><p>Oh Jaime disfrutaba un buen reto y vería a esta muchacha gigante estallar de rabia en un momento a otro. Podría vencerla fácilmente pensó, tal vez incluso escapar y terminar este viaje sin su persona.</p><p>“Algo no está bien” Comento Brienne intentando no entrar en pánico.</p><p>Jaime intento no voltear los ojos con molestia, claramente esta mujer era un dolor de cabeza completa, se levantó, dejando atrás su tranquilidad y su comodidad para pararse al lado de la popa y ver lo que pasaba.</p><p>Cientos de hombres, mujeres, campesinos estaban huyendo por la ribera y los bosques cercanos en dirección al interior de la Tierra de los Ríos; teniendo en cuenta que el ejército del Norte y las tropas realistas estaban esparcidas también por la zona, no era algo recomendable huir hacia allá.</p><p>“Parece que una armada está bloqueando la desembocadura” Brienne señalo rápidamente y Jaime sintió que la respiración le fallaba. Nunca en su vida pensó que volvería a ver ese sigilo, esas banderas, esos colores.</p><p>Grandes velas Negras se alzaban en el horizonte, varias docenas de galeras de Guerra parecían estar remando con fuerza hacia la costa. Era una fuerza de desembarque, pero eso ahora no le llamaba tanto la atención.</p><p>Era el símbolo, esa esa insignia.</p><p>El Dragon Rojo de tres cabezas, el símbolo de los Targaryen estaba en esos momentos alzándose en lo alto del pozo de la doncella. La fortaleza ha caído, las personas están huyendo porque saben que los señores dragón o algún pretendiente acaba de llegar a los siete reinos.</p><p>“¿Acaso Stannis no mato a los últimos Targaryen?” Pregunto confundida Brienne, todos sabían la historia de cómo Stannis con una gran flota llego a Rocadragón mientras la reina Rhaella huía con sus dos hijos, el príncipe Viserys y la joven princesa Daenerys quien era solo una recién nacida.</p><p>Pero la armada de los Baratheon no les dio oportunidad alguna, había destruido por completo las naves que transportaban a la reina y le escoltaban.</p><p>“Debemos ir a la orilla ahora” Respondió rápidamente Jaime mientras quitaba a Brienne de un fuerte empujón y tomaba el timonel, comenzando a cambiar rápidamente el rumbo del bote “Rápido las velas necesitamos cambiar el rumbo”</p><p>No se iba a quedar a preguntar quiénes eran estos soldados dragón o a quien traían consigo.</p><p>Fue una larga batalla contra la corriente, pero consiguieron llegar a la orilla sur, rápidamente Jaime comenzó abandonar la nave y Brienne le siguió el paso.</p><p>“Necesitare una espada” Dijo el Matarreyes y Brienne le miro como si estuviera loco, claramente no le iba a entregar un arma al mejor espadachín de los siete reinos desde la muerte de Arthur Dayne.</p><p>“No, iremos por tierra a las Tierras de la Corona cumplirás con tu deber hacia Catelyn, liberaras a sus hijas y avisaremos al reino de esta fuerza invasora” Brienne era una mujer orgullosa de sus juramentos y alguien con la voluntad para hacerlos cumplir, pero en este momento no se daba cuenta de que Jaime no tenía tiempo para discutir con ella.</p><p>“Vuelve a Aguasdulces moza, no te necesitare” Comento mientras comenzaba a correr, no iba a quedarse atrás, no cuando al menos dos docenas de barcos con el símbolo Targaryen estaba bloqueando la desembocadura del tridente y la bahía de los cangrejos, no cuando el pozo de la doncella estaba alzando el estandarte de los dragones.</p><p>Su familia corría un gran peligro.</p><p>Brienne de Tarth tenía otros pensamientos, no dudo en correr hacia Jaime y derribarlo con todas sus fuerzas, consiguiendo que este cayera al suelo sorprendido.</p><p>“¿Qué crees que haces?”</p><p>“Le prometí a Catelyn, le juraste a ella que iríamos juntos a Desembarco del rey y me entregarías a sus hijas para ponerlas a salvo”</p><p>Ahora comprendía porque esta mujer era la espada jurada de Catelyn Tully ambas eran igual de ingenuas y estúpidas. E intento quitársela de encima, pero comenzó a escuchar el sonido constante del trote pesado de los caballos acercándose.</p><p>Esto era demasiado malo, tenia que liberarse de esta mujer terca para que pudiera marcharse, per Brienne parecía mas empeñado en mantenerlo controlado contra el suelo que darse cuenta de la amenaza que se acercaba.</p><p>Y solo cuando escucharon el cuerno resonar, consiguió que Brienne levantara la mirada para observar desde lo alto del terreno boscoso que circundaba el Tridente que noto a un jinete.</p><p>Montado en un corcel cubierto de una armadura de escamas, estaba el jinete imponente con su cota de malla que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, con un yelmo en forma de cono que cubría la parte superior de la cabeza y la nariz, donde solo se alcanzaban a divisar unos ojos penetrantes mirándolos.</p><p>El cuerno volvió a resonar y rápidamente otros mas se escucharon por todo el lugar.</p><p>Un Catafracta pensó Jaime, que estaba haciendo aquí la caballería pesada de las compañías mercenarias de Essos.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>III</p><hr/><p>“¡Eran niños!” Grito con fuerza Robb Stark, Rey en el Norte, señor de Invernalia y recientemente nombrado El Rey del Tridente.</p><p>El joven rey que miraba con furia los cuerpos de los escuderos Lannister asesinados delante de él. Eran solo niños pensó con amargura, esto era realmente imperdonable lo peor de todo es que Lord Karstark no mostraba arrepentimiento o amargura alguna por este vil acto.</p><p>“Eran Lannister” Hablo el viejo señor, como si esa respuesta fuera explicación suficiente para haber asesinado a simples niños, estaban desarmados y eran demasiado pequeños incluso para ser una verdadera amenaza.</p><p>“¿Entonces se necesitaron seis hombres para dos niños? ¿Esta es vuestra justicia mi señor?”</p><p>No, no lo era pensaron muchos de los presentes, pero Lord Karstark soltó una fuerte risa en esos momentos.</p><p>“¿Justicia? No, esto es venganza, matare a todo Lannister que pueda por la muerte de mis hijos”</p><p>Estaba loco por la muerte de sus hijos, era un hombre venenoso, pero realmente no pensó que fuera a tales extremos.</p><p>“Ellos no tuvieron nada que ver con la muerte de vuestros hijos”</p><p>Ellos eran inocentes porque este viejo terco no podía entender que mil muertes no regresarían a la vida a sus hijos perdidos en manos de Jaime Lannister.</p><p>“Eran Lannister, eran el enemigo acaso vuestro padre no os enseño algo tan básico muchacho” Y fue entonces que el pez Negro golpeo con fuerza en el rostro al viejo lord.</p><p>Lord Karstark cayó al suelo con la nariz ensangrentada mientras miraba de reojo y con furia a Brynden Tully por aquel golpe.</p><p>“Me has traicionado, has traicionado a mi palabra y deshonrado mi casa” Pero Robb no esperaba que Lord Karstark se riera con fuerza, como si viera todo esto como una broma.</p><p>“¿Traición? La traidora aquí es tu puta madre, acaso ella no libero al Matarreyes, vuestra madre me arrebato mi venganza” Grito con furia mientras se ponía de pie con una mirada llena de odio dirigía a Catelyn Tully.</p><p>“Suficiente, ya es suficiente, llevar a Lord Karstark a las mazmorras y colgar a los demás” Fue lo único que dijo, mientras los hombres gritaban por piedad y clemencia, pero Robb no escucho, estaba cansado, realmente esto acaba de empeorar toda su situación.</p><p>Entonces un breve pero tortuoso silencio se formó en el gran salón, nadie de los presentes quería decir o pronunciar palabra alguna sobre todo ello, no querían decir que era algo obvio que no se podía castigar a Lord Karstark con la muerte, pero veían a su rey con fuerza sosteniendo la empuñadura de su espada como si esto sirviera para controlar su ira.</p><p>Fue entonces que Edmure decidio dar el primer paso.</p><p>“Nadie debe saberlo, debemos enterrarlos u ocultarlos hasta el final de la guerra” Catelyn quería decir que también estaba de acuerdo con su hermano, pero se sentía una hipócrita dar a conocer su opinión.</p><p>“Acaso quieres que oculte este asesinato, que sea un mentiroso y deshonrarme aún más, como puedo luchar por la justicia si oculto esto” Robb, el joven rey volteo la mirada hacia Jeyne su esposa, su amada quien intento realmente darle una sonrisa tranquilizadora, quería apoyarlo en esto, pero sinceramente creía en esto Edmure tenía toda la razón.</p><p>“Los Karstark son del norte, no olvidaran la muerte de su señor” Fueron las palabras que dijo Jeyne y Robb no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa, parecía ser que su esposa pasaba mucho tiempo con su madre últimamente.</p><p>“Ella tiene razón, debes tenerlo como rehén, y esperar hasta el final de la guerra”</p><p>Ahora su madre y su esposa estaban de acuerdo en algo, esto no era lo que esperaba, pero tenía también mucha rabia con su madre, no quería tomar, ninguna palabra o consejo que proviniera de ella.</p><p>“No, debo proporcionar justicia” Comento firmemente mientras se levantaba, no iba a dejar pasar un acto como este, todos querían recomendarle que lo reconsiderara, pero no tuvieron tiempo, las puertas fueron abiertas apresuradamente y dejaron ver al maestre de Aguasdulces y a Dacey Mormont ingresando apresuradamente al salón.</p><p>“¿Ahora que pasa?” Que podría empeorar todo esto.</p><p>El maestre extendió rápidamente un mensaje y Robb lo tomo con sus manos, pudo ver como el viejo maestre estaba temblando, realmente asustado con lo ocurrido.</p><p>“La casa Mooton solicita ayuda, dicen que al menos una veintena de grandes galeras de guerra han iniciado un bloqueo de toda la costa y la Bahía de los Cangrejos” Dijo el Maestre</p><p>Esto era realmente malo, no tenía las fuerzas para ir apoyar y sinceramente la Casa Mooton era una casa vasalla de las tierras de los Ríos, debería ser su tío Edmure quien se encargará de esto, pero también era su rey, estaba en un gran aprieto.</p><p>Y Robb leyó el mensaje, pero entre más lo leía más pálido se ponía su rostro.</p><p>“Una veintena de barcos con la insignia Targaryen en sus velas ha llegado a nuestras costas” Y Robb se sentó derrotado en su silla nuevamente, sin poder creer su mala suerte en todo esto. Esto debía ser una maldita broma o una pesadilla de la cual esperaba despertar.</p><p>Y muchas preguntas se formaron en su mente, ¿Qué capacidad tienen estas naves? ¿Cuántos hombres estaban hablando? ¿Quién sería este pretendiente Targaryen?</p><hr/><p>IV</p><hr/><p>Pozo de la Doncella fue rápidamente ocupado, los defensores se rindieron o sencillamente huyeron cuando vieron a la veintena de barcos acercarse. Lord Mooton estaba desparecido, junto con sus descendientes u otros parientes, no seria raro pensar que habían escapado junto con los campesinos y habitantes del puerto, disfrazados como personas del común.</p><p>Ya serian encontrados, no tenia intenciones tampoco de lastimarlos de forma alguna, eran nobles, serian tomados como prisioneros, aunque sinceramente no pensaba desgastar sus fuerzas persiguiéndolos.</p><p>Se habían ubicado al menos unas seis galeras a lo largo de la desembocadura del Tridente, y una larga cadena atravesó de las naves para asegurarse que nadie pudiera escapar o alguna nave rompiera el bloqueo, además sirvieron como un puente, con las cubiertas unidas una a la otra, se usaron largas tablas y se adecuaron troncos de madera para que las tropas pudieran pasar de un lado a otro.</p><p>Los barcos usados para el bloqueo fueron aquellos que mas daño sufrieron durante la travesía, así que en caso de una pronta retirado serian dejados atrás para obstruir cualquier fuerza hostil que deseara perseguirlos.</p><p>En el lado sur de la desembocadura del rio y de la Bahía de los Cangrejos se había establecido un campamento menor para blindar mayor seguridad, era lo mejor para evitar futuros encuentros desagradables con los enemigos, asegurar ambos lardos del rio, el bloqueo y comenzar a desembarcar a las fuerzas era su mayor prioridad.</p><p>Cinco compañías mercenarias, un nutrido grupo de exiliados o partidarios de la ultima guerra que se habían refugiado en Essos y las ciudades libres.</p><p>Dos mil catafractas que eran caballería pesada de la más alta calidad contratados en Volantis, poseía también dos mil soldados de caballería ligera, mil ballesteros de la Ciudad de Myr, quinientos lanceros de Lys y otros mil hombres de armas de Tyrosh. Otros quinientos arqueros de compañías menores y mil hombres en gran parte de antiguos exiliados o partidarias Targaryen de Essos.</p><p>Ocho mil hombres, desembarcaron en las Tierras de los Ríos con un solo propósito, generar tanto caos en los siete reinos que todas las fuerzas deberían enfocarse en ellos, mientras su hermano preparaba la fuerza invasora encabezada por la Compañía Dorada.</p><p>“Alteza tenemos a dos prisioneros” Escucho la voz de su capitán de caballería, debería ser algo importante y termino alejando levemente su mirada del mapa de la Tierra de los Ríos, miro levemente a sus capitanes y sargentos del ejército, no confiaba en la mitad de ellos, muchos son mercenarios, amaban el oro sobre todas las cosas.</p><p> “¡Traerlos!” Menciono intrigado cuando noto a un nutrido grupo de guardias arrastrar a un hombre de largos cabellos rubios, barba larga y unos penetrantes ojos verdes, la otra persona era una alta mujer, quien tenia puesta una armadura y ello llamo su atención, no era algo que se veía todos los días en los siete reinos.</p><p>“Exijo que nos liberen”</p><p>Hablo con fuerza la mujer, ocasionando que todas las personas presentes soltaran una fuerte carcajada. Pero no de él, no tenía ninguna intención de reírse de ella, tal vez por que en gran parte su atención estaba enfocada en aquel hombre.</p><p>“¿Quiénes son?” Y su pregunta acallo todas las voces.</p><p>“Soy Brienne de Tarth, llevaba a este hombre a Aguasdulces para que juera juzgado por los Tully”</p><p>No pudo alzar una ceja, era una historia algo enseñada pensó y miro aquel hombre quien soltó una risa engañosa.</p><p>“Tenia hambre, solo tome un cerdo”</p><p> “Los Tully cuelgan a los ladrones, así que les pido que nos liberen para ir a entregar a este hombre ante la justicia”</p><p>Eran gente sin importancia, el capitán de la caballería parecía algo angustiado pensó que había traído consigo a personas importantes, no podía culparlo todos los días no encontrabas a una mujer tan grande con una armadura puesta arrastrando a un hombre.</p><p>“Liberen…”</p><p>“Mi príncipe, espere por favor”</p><p>Dijo uno de los miembros de la compañía mercenaria. Era Thoros de Myr, un viejo ebrio, un sacerdote del Dios Rojo que se había unido a sus fuerzas asegurando que el Dios R'hllor le había dado una visión en sus llamas sobre que debería acompañarle, él quería rechazarlo, pero era un hombre famoso y ante todo parecía que entretenía a su hermano con esa extraña habilidad suya para encender en llamas su espada.</p><p>“Recuerdo haber visto a este hombre antes, en el asedio de Pyke, estoy seguro de ello” Hablo el hombre mientras miraba fijamente aquel sujeto de caballos dorados.</p><p>“No lo creo, solo soy un simple hombre que intenta sobrevivir, si fuera alguien importante no estaría siendo llevado a mi muerte por robar un cerdo”</p><p>Varios miembros de las distintas capitanías soltaron otra fuerte risa como si todo este asunto fuera divertido.</p><p>“Lo recuerdo, tu eres el hijo de Tywin” Entonces todas las sonrisas murieron “Eres Jaime Lannister, jaja recuerdo tu rostro eras el mejor espadachín que haya visto”</p><p>Fue entonces que todos miraron con detalle aquel hombre, muchos llevaron sus manos a las empuñaduras de sus espadas.</p><p>“Pensé que Robb Stark te tenía como su prisionero” Pregunto aquel muchacho que parecía ser el líder de todos esos soldados presentes.</p><p>Jaime alzo su mirada le detallo fijamente no era muy alto que digamos, pero tenia una armadura negra que sobre salía la capa roja y el dragón blanco pintado en su pecho.</p><p>“Catelyn Stark lo ha intercambiado por sus hijas” Dijo Brienne dando con ello una confirmación de la identidad de Jaime, este no pudo evitar maldecir en voz baja por la terquedad y la estupidez de esa mujer.</p><p>“Yo Jaehaerys Targaryen en el nombre de mi hermano Aegon el sexto de su nombre  <a href="https://hieloyfuego.fandom.com/wiki/Rey_de_los_Siete_Reinos">Rey de los, Ándalos y los Rhoynar y los Primeros Hombres</a>, Señor de los <a href="https://hieloyfuego.fandom.com/wiki/Siete_Reinos">Siete Reinos</a>, Protector del Reino os declaro como prisioneros de la casa Targaryen”</p><p>Debería cortar su cabeza por la muerte de su tío pensó Jon, no, ese nombre ya no significaba para su persona, Jon Snow murió el día que tuvo que dejar invernalia atrás, el era Jaehaerys. Fue el nombre que su madre le dio, entonces debería matar a este hombre, debería enviarle a Tywin la cabeza de su preciado hijo, no, si lo hacia sus primas, Sansa y Arya sufrirían.</p><p>“Me pregunto que pensara tu padre, si decido enviar pequeños pedazos de ti Matarreyes”</p><p>Y Jon tomo su daga y la desenvaino caminando en silencio hacia el rostro de Jaime Lannister, una pequeña sonrisa cruzo en su rostro justo en ese momento.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>